Team of 3
by Shadougelover14
Summary: The Chameleon makes a deal with TUFF to work for them in exchange for freedom.He's partnered up with Dudley & Kitty. Can he be trusted? I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Finally! TUFF Puppy has been added to Fanfiction! I've been waiting for this for a long time!

It was a regular day at T.U.F.F. agency. Kitty and her partner, Dudley, were in the snack room eating when the Chief came in, followed by Kezwick.

"There you 2 are, I've got some important news." Chief announced.

"What is it, Chief?" Kitty asked.

"We have a new agent, but he's an old enemy of ours. We've made a deal with him to let him out of prison in exchange for his services."

"Don't tell me it's Snaptrap AGAIN."

"It's not. Br-br-bring him in!" Kezwick yelled.

2 officers came in, pushing a familiar reptile in front of them ahead.

"Must you shove?" he asked irratabley.

Kitty and Dudley stared in shock.

It was the Chameleon.

"No way, Chief! No way in heck!" Kitty exclaimed angrily.

"Yes way! You two's jobs are to train him and keep an eye on him. Got it?" Chief asked.

"If he does try to es-es-escape, use this." Kezwick held up a remote with a single red button on it. Dudley swiped it from him.

"What's this do?" he asked, pushing the button.

"DON'T!" both Kezwick and Chameleon shouted.

A metal collar around Chameleon's neck beeped, and started shocking him. He screamed as he grabbed the collar and fell to the floor. Dudley took his finger off the button and handed it back to Kezwick.

"My bad, sorry. That's on me." he apologized.

Chameleon stood angrily, glaring.

"You bet it's on you, you little-"

He fell to the floor in pain again as he was zapped again.

"Con-con-control yourself." Kezwick warned.

"Y-you got..."

"Good, now get to work, agents!" Chief ordered. Kezwick handed the remote to Kitty, and he and Chief started to leave the room.

"But sir-" Kitty started.

"No buts! Now all of you, get to training!"

"Yes sir..."

Chief and Kezwick left.

"Alright! We're a team of 3! High-five!" Dudley cheered, holding up a paw.

Kitty smacked him the face in response, knocking him to the floor.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kitty ducked under a kick from the Chameleon, and sent a kick of her own at him, which he blocked with his tail. He wrapped it around her ankle, then flung her into a training dummy.

"Alright! I give it a 10!" Dudley cheered, holding up a piece of paper with said number on it.

"How're things going?" Chief asked as he came into the room.

"Awsome!" Dudley answered.

"Great..." Kitty muttered as she sat up.

"My turn!" Dudley ran at the Chameleon.

Chameleon smirked and stuck his foot out. Dudley tripped and fell flat on his face.

"I give that a 7..." he mumbled into the floor.

"Alright, I'll admit. You're ok." Kitty said as she walked over.

"And I'll admit, you're amateur." Chameleon smirked again.

"Come again, bub!"

"You heard me, Katswell." Chameleon walked away to help Dudley get up. Kitty growled as she pulled out the remote, half tempted to zap him.

"Agent Katswell." Chief warned. Kitty put the remote away.

"Anyway, Snaptrap is at it again. He's trying to make a volcano outside of town erupt. I want you to stop him." Chief stated.

"Got it, Chief." Kitty said.

"Let me know how that goes." Chameleon said as he walked towards the door.

"You'll know how it goes, because you're going with them, Chameleon." Chief called.

"WHAT!" both Kitty and Chameleon exclaimed.

"If this goes well, you 3 will be a team."

"No way!" Kitty yelled.

"Yes way! Now hop to it." Chief left the room.

Kitty and Chameleon glared angrily at eachother.

"If you mess this mission up, I'm gonna mess you up, got it Chameleon?" Kitty asked.

"Just don't get in my way." Chameleon retorted.

"Ditto."

"Alright, team. Let's move!" Dudley cheered.

"Shut up, Dudley." Kitty and Chameleon snapped.

xoxoxoxoxo

Will the 3 T.U.F.F. agents succeed, and can Chameleon be trusted? Stay tuned to find out! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The 3 T.U.F.F. agents looked up at the volcano.

"Sooo, what's the point of making a volcano erupt?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Kitty deduced. "Let's go."

"Um...can I just stay out here?" Chameleon asked nervously, eyeing the swiftly flowing river that seperated them from the volcano.

"Uh, no. You have to come with us."

"But...well it's just...I don't do rivers..."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I have past experiance." Chameleon said as he thought back to his childhood.

He remembered when he'd been playing near a river one day, and he'd slipped and fell in. He'd nearly drowned, but he'd managed to catch hold of a rock and cling to it until he worked up the courage to shoot his tongue across the river, latch onto a tree, and pull himself to safety. The near death experiance had left him shaken and terrified of water ever since.

"Come on Kitty. It's not like he's going anywhere. Besides, you still have that zappy collar remote, so I don't think he'll risk it." Dudley insisted.

"Oh fine. But don't go ANYWHERE. Stay right here." Kitty ordered.

"You have my word." Chameleon said.

"Be back soon."

Kitty and Dudley worked their way across the river, and entered the volcano.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Once we make the volcano erupt, we'll melt all the cheese in Petropolis!" Snaptrap laughed, his eyes spinning as he laughed.

"But sir, won't we melt the city along with the cheese?" Ollie asked.

"Hm, good point. Ok, change of plans. We'll melt all of Petropolis and all the cheese!"

"Not so fast, Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled. She and Dudley stood in the entrance.

"T.U.F.F. agents? Larry! I thought I told you to keep watch!" Snaptrap yelled at the rat.

"Sorry boss." Larry spoke up.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm still prepared." Snaptrap pushed a button. A net dropped on Kitty and Dudley, and the two agents were trapped.

"Do you really think a net will stop us?" Kitty slashed the net to ribbons.

"No, that was just a distraction. Now!" Snaptrap yelled.

Bad Dog threw two lassos around the agents, and quickly tied them up.

"Now that we have you two trapped, no one will be able to stop us. Ahahahaha!" Snaptrap laughed, his eyes spinning again.

Kitty and Dudley were tied together, and strung up over the lava pit.

"Great, now what'll we do?" Kitty asked.

"Well, we could always yell for help." Dudley answered.

"And who's gonna hear us?"

"Duh, the Chameleon."

"What makes you think he'll come help us?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Kitty was silent.

"Thought not." Dudley smirked.

"HELP!" Kitty yelled.

"Help us somebody!" Dudley joined in.

"HELP!"

xoxoxoxo

Chameleon sighed as he sat on the bank.

"This is more boring than sitting in a prison cell." he muttered. "I wonder how things are going?"

Suddenly, the ground shook, and smoke started billowing from the top of the volcano.

"That usually means the thing's gonna erupt. What are those two doing in there?"

Then he heard shouts.

"HELP!"

"HELP US!"

"Sounds like they need help. But, how am I supposed to get across the river?" Chameleon wondered as he looked at the water.

Then he got an idea. "Why did I not think of this sooner?"

He transformed into a fish, and jumped into the river.

The river was fast. Underwater, it was hard to fight the currents. Chameleon fought his way through them. They pulled at him, trying to wash him away. But that wasn't gonna happen. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the other bank, and jumped out of the water, transforming back to his chameleon form in the process, and landed on his feet. He spit out some water.

"Blech! I do not understand why fish like that stuff."

He headed for the cave.

xoxoxoxoxo

End of chapter 2, wow this is gonna be shorter than I thought. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chameleon peered into the cave, then started walking towards the lava chamber.

"I was expecting at least some form of security. Then again, it is Snaptrap." he muttered.

Something moved up ahead. It was Larry.

"The Chameleon? Making the volcano blow was our idea, go find another one." the rat snapped.

Chameleon shot his tongue out and it wrapped around Larry.

"Hey! What gives?" the rat yelped.

Chameleon knocked him out, and left him tied up behind a rock.

"Larry! Get in here already!" he heard Snaptrap yell.

"Hm, perhaps I can use this to my advantage." Chameleon transformed into a copy of Larry, and headd for the lava chamber.

"Larry, I told you! You're the one who supposed to push the button and drop those two into the lava pit!" Snaptrap yelled, pointing at Kitty and Dudley.

"Err...right, sorry boss." Chameleon said, adopting Larry's voice. "But just to make sure I don't push the wrong one, which one of these free's them?"

"Duh, that one right there that says 'Free the prisoners'. I told you that already! Pay attention when I talk, for Pete's sake Larry!"

"Ah, so that's the button that free's them." Chameleon said, regaining his normal accent.

"Something wrong with your voice, Larry?"

"N-no! I'm fine!" Chameleon hastily readopted Larry's voice. "I'll go- OH! Ladybug!"

Chameleon shot his tongue at the insect and ate it.

"I'd recognize that tongue anywhere!" Dudley exclaimed.

"It's the Chameleon!" Kitty and Dudley exclaimed together.

"Well, that cover's blown." Chameleon returned to chameleon form, and used his tongue to hit the free button. Kitty and Dudley were dropped, and Chameleon caught them with his tongue.

After the 2 agents were free, they each took a fighting stance.

"The Chameleon's working for T.U.F.F.? What's this world coming to?" Snaptrap asked, throwing his hands in the air.

Bad Dog and Fransisco charged at Kitty and Dudley. The duo easily took down the villians. Ollie threw a punch at Chameleon, who ducked, and tripped the possum with his tail.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was trying to sneak out.

"Hold it Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled.

Snaptrap yelped, then ran for the exit. Chameleon tranformed into a lasso, and Kitty threw him at the retreating rat. Snaptrap was caught in the rope, and was dragged to where his henchmen were. Chameleon then changed into a cage, and trapped the villians.

"You're a traitor to evil!" Snaptrap yelled angrily.

"Do we make an awsome team or what?" Dudley asked.

"Let's call headquarters and get these guys a one way ticket to jail." Kitty said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Snaptrap and his henchmen sat in a jail van, while Kitty, Dudley, and the Chameleon watched with satisfaction.

"I have to say, being the good guy makes you feel good when you accomplish something." Chameleon said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kitty agreed.

"Good job, agents. You caught Snaptrap. Chameleon, you did well for your first mission, so you're an official member of T.U.F.F. Agent Katswell, we did some searching, and found someone else who would take responsability for Chameleon's training, so you won't have to worry about working with him." Chief announced.

Chameleon's face fell noticably, and Kitty thought for a minute.

"You know Chief, I think I'll be able to handle working with him." she said.

Chameleon looked up with happiness and a little shock.

"Are you sure?" Chief asked.

"Positive. And I don't think he needs that electric collar anymore."

"Well, if you say so." Chief pushed a button, and the collar opened and fell to the ground.

At a loss, Chameleon looked at Kitty gratefully.

"Alright, agents, that'll do for today. Go home and get some rest." Chief ordered.

"Aye yai, Chief." the three agents saluted.

"Thank you, agent Katswell." Chameleon said.

"No problem, and call me Kitty, all my friends do."

"Alright, we rock!" Dudley cheered, "High five!"

And this time, the other 2 agents consented, and the 3 high fived. One would never be able to tell they had once been enemies with how much they were laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The end! Wow, I thought this would be a little longer, but oh well. There will be a second part to this, called "Reptiles Rebel". That's gonna be fun to type. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R&R! 


End file.
